merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Waterwecna/An Analysis of Arthur's Bane
In this blog post, I will analyze various aspects about last nights episode called "Arthur's Bane: Part 1". I will try to make sense of what some parts of the episode meant, and what exactly it was that made it such good episode. You are all welcome to point out what you all noticed, and join in the discussion with me. *So the first thing that I noticed straight away was that.. Merlin was still Merlin, but it felt like a different show. It was in some ways more dark, but the development was a lot smoother and less noticeable this time. The change in atmosphere might have had something to do with the new locations that were actually much more present in the episode than Camelot itself was. Also, it was also definitely caused by how some characters had changed, Guinevere and Morgana in particular. And of course, the new characters had something to do with this as well. *There were some things that were not quite so understandable and even weird. First: where on Earth has Excalibur disappeared? If I was Arthur and had such an epic sword, I'd never leave it home! As Uther himself said: this was a very remarkable sword. Arthur surely should be wise enough to not leave it by his bedside! Second, why is Merlin still just a servant? Hasn't Arthur learned for many times already how trustworthy he is and that keeping him as a servant is.. well, a waste of time really? Third, although Guinevere's reasons for her actions are understandable, I still don't approve her making such a decision. She did not even hesitate, and I doubt she even thought of the situations she had been in once. This definitely shows that Guinevere is a more darker character now, which means that she has changed during this gap more than the other ones before. Fourth, was I the only one who was weirded out by the blue creature? I mean, this in my opinion isn't really a creature who fits the show. It seemed too unreal for me, and I felt weird for that whole scene. *Here are some things that worry me. First: why do Morgana's goals still involve Arthur? I honestly thought that this time, she would actually have much broader goals, but she still is trying to make her step brother die. I surely do hope that she does not try to be queen again. Second, not much has changed to how Merlin and Arthur interact with each other. I mean, the name calling was funny when they were in the first Series, but by this time they are already in their thirties, so such behaviour is quite odd to watch I must admit. *As for some things I really liked about the episode.. well, where to start? First, MORDRED. There cannot be a question that he is now my most favorite villain, and it took only 10 seconds to make it happen! I am sure most of you agree with me that his return was.. well, epic! Alexander Vlahos definitely played him well, and I enjoyed his performance as a villain. Especially when he smiled at Merlin when he realised who he was. Second, Ruadan. I was surpised myself how much I liked Liam Cunninghams character! Although he shares some similarities with Alvarr, it is clear that he is a lot different. I enjoyed seeing Ruadan on the screen pretty much in every scene, except the battle. Third, Percival! He actually spoke more in this episode, which made me really happy! I really hope this also means we get to see more of his character this season! He is such an awesome knight already, but he could be an even more interesting character! *Finally, as we know, some future events will involve hanging. I wonder how Sefa will actually be executed, especially since I like her character and I wouldn't like it if she suffered a lot. Also, I wonder if those executions will be ordered by Arthur and Guinevere both? As we saw in last nights episode, Guinevere actually is capable of making such a decision. If Sefa will be executed, what will Ruadan do about it though? I doubt he will just sit in one place and do nothing, as he definitely seems like a character who is not afraid to take action. Also, who is actually that weird blue creature, and what role will he play in the future episodes? And will Mordred be good right for now, or be evil from the start of the Series? I hope you liked this analysis of the latest Merlin episode. Altogether, this was one epic episode and I am definitely looking forward to see what is happening in the future!! Category:Blog posts